Hunter's Game
by Silver Mazes
Summary: Kai is infamous for being a wild playboy who always gets what he wants. What happens when he decides that he wants Rei, the quiet new kid at school? Will Kai get him? Or will Rei turn out to be the challenge of a lifetime?(AU)


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.  
AN: This is my first boy/boy story. I lost a bet and now I have to write a Kai/Rei story. If this doesn't work out, I've got another one planned. This is rated R because there will be lemons, which will also be a first for me. Characters will probably be OOC. The first part is a journal entry told from Kai's POV. After that it's going to be told in third person pov. Every few chapters there will be journal entries from Kai and Rei. Maybe even from some other people telling their thoughts on Kai and Rei. Does anyone know how to fix the quick edit thing? It keeps messing my story up.

.

.

.

To whom it May Concern

Keeping a journal is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. If I ever meet the jackass who

came up with it, I'm going to show him or her how exactly how I feel about it. I'm

disgusted with myself for even going along with it this far. So why am I doing it then? I'll

let you know when I figure that out for myself. Okay, let's see if I can get through this

without becoming sick. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I'm young, rich and good-looking.

All right, good looking is an understatement. With my two shades of blue hair, crimson

eyes, and four triangles adorning my face, I'm downright sexy. Despite also being

described as cold, distant, moody, and mysterious, I am adored by both men and women.

And in return, I adore them back. For all the dirty minds that are thinking, he doesn't

mean... Hell yes I do. I'm bisexual. What can I say? Variety is the spice of life. Why

limit myself to one gender when I can have them both? And if they're willing, at the

same time. Umm... If only you could see the pictures flashing through my mind at

this moment. Such erotic pictures that... I have to stop thinking about or I'm going to

spend the next hour in a cold shower. Okay, where was I? Right, I was telling you

about me and my great life. Sexy, rich, awesome beyblader.... Basically, I was on top

of the world. A king among peasants. That is until I was knocked off my throne. What

happened? It's more like who happened. Rei Kon, a dark haired golden eyed sex kitten.

Or should I say Tiger. Who knew that when I decided to start pursuing him, I'd be the

one caught? That's right, the player got played, the hunter became the hunted and any

other fucking annoying expression that means someone turned the tables on me. Go ahead

and get the laughter out of your systems. That's right, Rei succeeded. How did he do it?

I don't know. Hell, _he_ doesn't know. The only thing he knows, or is willing to admit, is

that he didn't just want to sleep with me. Oh no, he wanted to **LOVE** me. And have

me return his love. No fucking way. Kai Hiwatari doesn't love. Well someone should

have sent my heart, brain or wherever these emotions come from that memo. Apparently

Kai Hiwatari does love. And he loves one Rei Kon. My feisty tiger saw what he wanted

and went after it. Hell, I would've congratulated him on succeeding, if I weren't the prey.

Even as I write that, I want to wrap my hands around his incredibly tasty and sexy neck

and squeeze the life out of it. But no, I can't do that because I love him. I say the word

love with extreme disgust and hatred. What did you expect? That after spending my life

loving no one that I'd happily embrace the thought of loving someone? Get real. From the

moment I realized my feelings for him, I looked at them as some sort of virus and I attacked

it. I fought tooth and nail against the feelings and Rei. I'm ashamed to admit that the more

I felt for him, the worse I treated him. And I loved...love him deeply. So you can just

imagine the hell I put him through. Oddly enough, he took what I threw at him. At this point

most people are probably asking for how long did he take it? The answer, long enough for

me to realize that I didn't want to fight him anymore. But once again Rei changed the

game. Just as I was ready to give in, he gave up. Rei just up and disappeared leaving only

a simple note.

_What you said that night, you're right. It just took me a while to realize it. I love you Kai_.

I honestly had no idea what night he's talking about. But I'd bet my life that Rei knows

that. He also knows it would irritate me until I knew what he was talking about. It's just his

way of telling me that he wants me to come after him. And this is not me being my usual

conceited self. Why else would he be so cryptic? It wouldn't have been hard for him to

tell me exactly what I said. No, he wants me to chase him. Am I going to? What do you think?


End file.
